Unverhofft kommt oft! Einmal Hogwarts und zurück
by Tokala
Summary: Was würdet ihr machen. wenn plötzlich der Brief von Hogwarts käme? - Nach fast einem Jahr...es geht weiter! Kapitel 9! R&R plz!
1. Default Chapter

Unverhofft kommt oft!!!

Hi! Hier kommt meine neue Story, da ich zurzeit bei "Schwarzer Stern" etwas Porbleme habe, zudem hab ich sie noch auf meinem alten Comp und ich krieg jetzt dann nen neuen......Also ich hoffe ihr könnt euch bis dann gedulden und reviewt genause fleissig!!! Danke!! *knutsch* *puppyface*

Es gibt Tage da geht einfach alles schief!!!

Zuerst steht man zu spät auf, dann verpasst man den Bus. In der Schule merkt man, dass man die Hälfte vom Zeugs vergessen hat und in der Franz-Prüfung kriegt man schliesslich noch ne 2. Das sind aber alles kleiner Übel im Gegensatz zu dem was mir neulich passiert ist. Aber ich will nicht vorgreifen....

Es begann alles an einem verregneten Mittwoch Nachmittag. Ich sass gerade in meinem Zimmer und lernte Physik, als meine kleine Schwester Andrea reingerannt kam. , fragte sie mit diesem Dackelblick, wo sie genau weiss, dass sie jeden rum kriegt. Was denn?, fragte ich barsch. Ich wurde gar nicht gern gestört. Ja, also....weißt du.... Im Stadthaus.....da.., druckste sie rum. , wollte ich ungeduldig wissen. Da, der Harry Potter-Fanclub Schweiz. Der hat doch da sein Treffen... Ich wollte wissen, ob...du mit mir dahin gehst? 

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Mann!!! Harry Potter! Seit Monaten lag mir meine Schwester mit nichts anderem mehr in den Ohren. Ich verstand nicht was sie an diesem Buch fand! Das war so kindisch und surreal...Aber sie war halt noch jung. Trotzdem nervte es ungemein, wenn sie mir mit diesem Zauberzeugs in den Ohren hing. 

Siehst du nicht das ich zu tun habe?, muffte ich sie an und sie huschte traurig wieder raus. Zehn Sekunden später kam meine Mutter reingestampft. Na toll! Ich habe gehört......dass du nicht dahin gehen willst?!?! Mum, Ich hab Physik zu tun und am Musik-Vortrag muss ich auch noch arbeiten..., wandte ich ein. Nichts da!, knurrte meine Mutter. Deine Noten sind gut und immerhin ist Andrea deine Schwester! Ich geb dir das Geld und du gehst mit Andrea da hin! Kapisch ?! Aber Mom, ich... Keine Widerworte! Ich seuftzte. Na gut, wenns denn sein muss.

Und so kam es, dass ich eine Stunde später meine kleine Schwester an der Hand durch^s Gedränge der Luzerner Altstadt zog.

Woah, ist das toll hier! Schau mal, da haben sie sogar das Hogwartsmodel aus dem Film und da... Ja, ja ganz toll..., beruhigte ich sie. Ich dachte, wir hättens schon hinter uns, da rief Andrea plötzlich. Schau mal da! Da kann man sogar ne Anmeldung nach Hogwarts schicken! Mit richtigen Brieftauben! Das machen wir! Und sie zog mich zu dem Stand hin. 

Ich musste wohl oder übel mitmachen, wenn ich nicht wieder ne Strafpredigt von Mom erhalten wollte. Wir besorgten uns Pergamentpapier und einen schwarzen Füller. Also? Was soll ich schreiben?, fragte ich, nachdem wir uns an einen Tisch gesetzt hatten. Ich kann mich ja nocht nicht anmelden....ich bin ja noch nicht 11, aber du schon längstens..., erklärte sie fachmännisch. Ja, und nun? Also schreib bitte folgendes: Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore, mit diesem Brief ersuche ich, Jana Tiefenbach, aus Luzern, Schweiz um die Aufnahme in ihre Zauberschule. Wir bedauern, dass wir die Anmeldung so spät abschicken, aber wir befanden uns noch an einem Hexenkongress in Russland, Herzlichst ihre Jana Tiefenbach.. 

OH Mann! Meine Schwester strahlte gerade zu. Na, wenn sie ihren Spass dabei hatte...von mir aus. Wir besorgten uns eine Brieftaube und nachdem wir auf das Pergament Hogwarts, England draufgeschrieben hatten, gingen wir zum Fenster und warfen sie in die Nacht hinaus. Wir sahen der Taube nach, bis sie verschwunden war. Sie werden bestimmt bald antworten!, bekräftigte meine Schwester. Wenn sie doch da nur gewusst hätte wie Recht sie gehabt hätte.....!

JANA! Wenn du noch einmal zu spät.... Bin schon weg! Ich flitzte zum Bus, aber der war natürlich schon weg. Und wie bereits einmal erwähnt, kam die Französisch Prüfung auch nicht sooo gut raus, wie ich mir das gewünscht hatte. Nachdem ich auf dem Heimweg natürlich noch extra tüchtig verregnet worden war, war meine Stimmugn, als ich zu Hause ankam, so richtig auf dem Nullpunkt.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und stellte den CD-Player auf höchste Lautstärke. Ah! Das tat gut! Ich legte mich hin und schloss die Augen. Zum Glück war Freitag! Endlich Wochenende! Es dauerte aber leider nicht lange und die Idylle wurde jäh gestört. 

Boing! Ich schreckte auf. Was....? Was war das gewesen? Ich setzte mich auf und stellte mit der Fernbedienung den CD-Player ab. Jetzt hörte man nichts mehr....aber das Geraüsch war eindeutig vom Balkon gekommen. Ich rappelte mich auf und schlurfte zum Balkon rüber. Jetzt konnte mich nichts mehr aus der Ruhe bringen. Ich öffnete die Tür und erwartete, dass schon wieder ein Vogel ins Fenster gekracht sei. Aber da war gar nix. Ich rätselte minutenlang rum, was den Rumms verursacht haben könnte.

Ich machte eine Schritt, da spürte ich etwas seltsames unter meinen Füssen. Ich sah hinunter. Hmmm. Briefumschlag in Pergament. Was der wohl da machte? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern in fallen gelassen zu haben. Ich hob ihn hoch und drehte ihn um. Jana Tiefenbach, stand da. Bergstrasse 28, 3. Stock, das nördliche Zimmer, Luzern, Schweiz. HUH?!?! Was sollte den das? Ich drehte den Umschlag wieder um, aber der Absender war so verwischt, dass ich ihn nicht mehr entziffern konnte. 

Aber meine Neugierde war geweckt und ich ging wieder hinein um ihn zu öffnen. Wer sandte den heutzutage noch so komische Briefe? Und vor allem....wie war der auf meinen Balkon gekommen? 

Ich holte das Briefmesser und öffnete den Brief vorsichtig, da er sehr aussah, warscheinlich, weil er ne längere Reise hinter sich.

Ich zog ein weiteres Pergamentpapier heraus . Nachdem ich es aufgefaltet hatte, begann ich zu lesen.... 

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

Sehr geehrte Miss Tiefenbach!

Wir sind sehr erfreut, dass sie sich als ausländische Hexe um die Aufnahme an unserer Schule bemühen, zumal ja die Schweiz selber eine exzellente Schule hat. Es macht nichts, dass ihr Brief so spät kommt, das Schuljahr beginnt ja erst am Montag, dem 1. September.   
Desweitern möchten wir ihnen mitteilen, dass jemand aus unserer Schule sie abholen wird, damit sie nicht den ganzen Weg mit dem Fahrenden Ritter oder auf dem Besen zurücklegen müssen (Obwohl ich weiss, dass die Schweizer exzellente Besenflieger sind!). Seien sie also bitte pünktlich am Samstag, 30. August um Punkt 20 Uhr beim alten Wachturm. In der Nähe exisitiert ein Portschlüssel. Alles weiter wird ihnen dann dort mitgeteilt, auch die Liste mit den benötigten Dingen werden sie erst dann erhalten.

Mögen sie noch schöne Ferien haben und freuen uns sie bald begrüssen zu dürfen!

Es grüsst sie bis dahin,

Hochachtungsvoll,

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Ich sass einfach da und starrte den Brief an. Hatte ihn vielleicht Andrea dahin gelegt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein....Als ich am Mittag auf dem Balkon gewesen war, war er noch nicht dagewesen. Wie also sonst? Plötzlich begann es mir zu dämmern. Das musste von diesem dämlichen Fan-Club Treffen sein. Bestimmt irgend ein Witz dieser Leute, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht wusste, wie der Umschlag auf den Balkon gelangt war. Vielleicht war das ja so ne Art Wettbewerb gewesen! Genau! Das musste es sein! Und die Zeitangabe war bestimmt wann man seinen Preis abholen konnte. Beruhigt legte ich den Brief beiseite und zog mich um. Morgen war Samstag.... Ich würde einfach mal hingehen. Denn Preis könnte ich dann ja an Andrea weiterreichen... 

Samstag verplemperte ich mal wieder üblicherweise damit Computer Games zu spielen.   
Jana? Wohin willst du denn noch? Meine Mom schaute mich verwundert an, als ich mit dem Rucksack vor die Tür trat. Aaach....muss nur noch schnell zu Sarah rüber! Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie für die Prüfung doch noch ein paar Blätter braucht, weil sie ja krank war ..... Ach so......Na dann geh mal ruhig... Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir. Uff! Erste Stufe wär also mal geschafft.

Zum Wachturm waren es nicht mehr als 10 Minuten und ich wartete bereits, als die Kirchturmuhren Acht Uhr schlugen. Na toll! Jetzt waren die Leute..... KRISCH! Ich hatte kaum zu Ende gedacht, als ich ein lautes Zischen hörte. Ich wirbelte rum und was ich sah, liess mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren........

To be continued.

Ja, ja ich weiss...die Idee ist nicht unbedingt neu, aber trotzdem.... Ich hoffe ihr mögts J Krieg ich ein Review???? Büüüüüüdde!!! 


	2. Hals über Kopf in eine neue Welt

Hier kommt nun das 2. Kapitel ein "HOCH!" und vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer!! Ihr seid supa!! *knuddl* 

Enjoy!

Ich blickte wie erstarrt zum Wachturm. Wo vorher noch eine alte, bröcklige Mauer gewesen war, öffnete sich mit einem Mal ein Spalt und helles Licht strahlte hervor (Anm. Autorin: Das ist einfach so, wie ich mir Portschlüssel vorstelle...) Plötzlich trat etwas hindurch. AHHH!!! Was war DAS denn?!?! richtete sich auf und streckte sich. Dann polterte es los. `Hrm, diese Portschlüssel sind auch nich` mehr das was `se mal waren.... Jesus! Hilfe! Ein riesiges Monster!

Der Riese drehte sich um und bemerkte mich. Ah! Dich sollte ich wohl abholen! Ich guckte ihn nur verängstigt aus grossen Glubschaugen an, an Flucht konnte ich gar nicht denken, so erschrocken war ich. `Kannst mich Hagrid nennen., stellte er sich vor und hielt mir eine seiner riesen Pranken hin. Ich schaute misstrauisch auf die Hand, die aus meiner ohne weiteres Pudding hätte machen können.

Keine Angst! Ich bin`s gewönt, zierlichen Menschen die Hand zu geben., erklärte er freundlich. Zögernd ergriff ich seine Hand,. Jana, Jana Tiefenbach., sellte ich mich vor, wobei ich versuchte meiner Stimme einen möglichst normalen Klang zu geben. Ah, Jana. Freut mich! Aber wir sollten langsam los, da das hier nur ein temporärer Portschlüssel is`, vom Ministerium extra bewiligt.. 

Er packte meine Hand und zog mich zum Mauerspalt. Äh ich, aber-ich-ich kann doch, ich kann nicht..., was aber nicht viel nützte, da Hagrid natürlich viel stärker war, als ich. Nein! Ich will nicht! Da gab mir Hagrid einen Schubs und ich purzelte Kopf voran in eine neue Welt...  


Wie es ist mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen? Nun, zuerst fühlt man einen eigenartig kühlen Sog. Während man zwischen beiden Schlüsseln ist, spürt man die ganze Zeit so ein seltsames Prickeln auf der Haut und unzählige Dinge rauschen in diesem kurzen Moment an dir vorbei.

Plopp! Ein paar Sekunden später traten wir in einen dunklen Raum. Wo sind wir?, kreischte ich erschrocken, doch Hagrid lachte nur und amüsierte sich anscheinend köstlich. Ihr verdammten Schweizer, ihr! Sitzt wohl zu viel aufm` Besen und die guten, alten Portschlüssel lässt` ihr einfach links liegen..., gröhlte er glucksend, um sogleich noch anzufügen: Wir befinden uns hier im `Tropfenden Kessel`, dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse, da warst du natürlich schon...

Ich versuchte immer noch zu begreifen wie ich hierher gekommen war beziehungsweise wie ich so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück käme, deshalb antwortete ich, ohne gross zu überlegen: Nein, tut mir leid....war ich nicht... Hagrid sah mich verwundert an, während er zum Ende des Raumes lief und eine Tür öffnete, die in einen belebten Saal führte. 

Wo habt ihr denn sonst euer Zeugs gekauft? Ähm, also....naja...das war so, weißt du..., stotterte ich, während wir uns setzten und ich immer noch nach einer Rückkehrmöglichkeit forschte. Mein, uh, Vater hat alles über so einen Versand bestellt, wo ich jetzt den Namen nicht mehr genau weiss.. Eine Bedienung trat an unseren Tisch. Ein Butterbier!, bestellte Hagrid. Uh, dasselbe., sagte ich, da ich mittlerweile gemerkt hatte, dass ich mir keinen Fehler erlauben durfte, da die Leute sonst auf mich aufmerksam geworden wären.

Mhmmm! Eins muss man diesen Freaks hier lassen! Diese Butterbier ist echt köstlich....auch wenn es natürlich nicht mit einer Whiskey-Cola konkurieren kann. Ach ja, hier ist die Liste der Sachen, die du brauchst... Hagrid zog einen Zettel hervor.

Ich faltete ihn auf und begann zu lesen. 1 Umhang, incl. Schuluniform, 1 Spitzhut, Zauberstab, 1 Kessel, Normgrösse 2, Bücher: Signatius Siegebert _Das Geheimnis der Runen _Berthold Blupp _Knifflige Zaubertränke und wie sie zu brauen sind _ Theodosius Thymian _Kräuterkunde Band 4 _ Astellia Astrein _Astrologie – Alles von A, wie Alpha Centauri bis Z, wie Zyklonen Nebel _ Hannibal Hunter _Dark Times – Fortgeschrittene Defense against Dark Arts_ Molly Morpheus _Verwandlungen für Profis _und schliesslich Atheliel Thales _Arithmatik – Der Sammelband_ Uff! Das brauchten die alles? Das besorgen wir dir morgen., erklärte Hagrid. Da haben wir ja den ganzen Tag Zeit... 

Aaaber, ich...kann ich nicht zurück, Ich muss noch..., versuchte ich es ein letztes Mal. Wenn ich jetzt nicht durch kam, wusste ich nicht weiter. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, Jana, das das nur ein temporärer Portschlüssel is`. Der ist inzwischen gar nicht mehr da! Du müsstest also mit dem Besen fliegen und ich glaube nicht das du den dabei hast, ne? Wirklich witzig! Hier sass ich nun, in einer total verlauerten Kneipe, mit einem Riesen, den ich gerade mal eine halbe Stunde kannte.

Wenn der hier von Hogwarts sprach, langsam begann ich zu glauben, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, dann würde das bedeuten dass wir uns in England befänden, aber hatte ich an Geld für ein Zug oder Rückflugticket gedacht? NEIN! 

Oh, morgen werden` wir warscheinlich n` paar andere Schüler aus Hogwarts treffen. Ich freue mich ja so, Harry wieder zu sehen, der wahr wirklich arm dran...den ganzen Sommer bei diesen Dursleys.. Meine Kinnlade fiel runter. Ha-Hagrid, sprichst du von Harry? Dem Harry Potter?, wollte ich wissen, obwohl ich mir ziemlich doof vorkam. Ja natürlich! Wer denn sonst? Er sah mich verwundert an. A-ach, nur so... Und er hat auch n` paar Freunde.... mit denen wirst du gut zurecht kommen... 

Verdammt! Nun hatte ich also die Gewissheit! Ich, ICH!! Jana Tiefenbach, die damit absolut nichts anfangen konnte, Ich, war in Harry Potter gelandet. Ich seuftzte auf. Was denn? Komm schon, dem gutn` Hagrid kannste alles erzählen, wenn dich was bedrück, ich sags bestimmt nich` weiter.... Ehrenwort.. Es...es ist nur...wegen meiner Familie..und so, naja..ich werde sie ja ne Weile nicht sehen, deswegen.., versuchte ich mich rauszureden. Hagrid nickte. Verstehe, du hast Heimweh. Ein bisschen. Weißt du was? Die haben hier im Tropfenden Kessel ne Eulerei! Du könntest doch deinen Eltern einen Brief schicken? Schreiben, dass du gut angekommen bist und so, da werden se` bestimmt Freude haben... Ich schaute ihn an. Ich glaube....eher nicht .., winkte ich schliesslich ab. 

Ich fand, ich hatte völlig Recht mit meiner Einstellung! Was hätte ich den meinen Eltern auch schreiben sollen? Etwa: _Hi Mum, Dad und Andrea! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich plötzlich weggegangen bin, ich gehe jetzt auf eine berühmte Zauberschule! Ich bin in Harry Potter gelandet! Vermisse euch ganz doll! Yours, Jana_ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Nein, DAS ging wohl eher nicht! Verdammt, trotzdem sass ich irgendwie ganz schön tief im Schlamassel.

Nyu? Krieg ich a Review? Wäre echt net!! ^__^ Auch wenns ne Briefbombe is, alles ist wilkommen!!


	3. Diagon Alley

Ich lag noch die ganze Nacht wach und dachte nach. Zu vieles schwirrte mir im Kopf rum, als das ich hätte schlafen können.

Hagrid hatte mir ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel gemietet, welches, so versicherte er mir auf Kosten der Schule ging.

Als die Sonne am nächsten Morgen fröhlich zum Fenster reinstrahlte, blinzelte ich verschlafen. Ich war hundemüde. Gerade, als ich die Decke wieder über meinen Kopf ziehen wollte, klopfte es an die Tür. Ich brummte verstimmt, da ich ganz und gar dagegen war so früh geweckt zu werden.

Aufstehen junges Fräulein! Sie werden bereits erwartet! Also war es Tom, der Wirt vom Tropfenden Kessel der mich geweckt hatte. Ja, ja! Bin ja schon unterwegs., nuschelte ich und schaffte es nach ein paar Anläufen aufzustehen. Ich schlüpfte in die Kleider vom Vortag.

Guten Morgen! `Hoffe `hast gut geschlafen!, begrüsste mich Hagrid, der schon beim Frühstück sass. Geht so... Ich zog ne Grimasse. Dann griff ich nach nem Getränk, dass wie Orangensaft aussah. Vorsichtig trank ich ein paar Schlucke. Hey! Das ist ja gut!, staunte ich. Was ist das? Hagrid sah von seiner Zeitung auf. Ich hustete. Was? WAS?! Ich hatte gerade KÜRBISSAFT getrunken?! Das musste ein Witz sein! Ich HASSTE Kürbis! Danach mied ich das Getränk so gut ich konnte.

Schliesslich, als ich fertig war, stand Hagrid auf und sagte: Also komm Jana. Wir sollten los, denn gegen Mittag hat`s nich` so viele Leute in der Winkelgasse. Ich folgte Hagrid, der mich in einen schmutzigen Hinterhof führte. Und jetzt?, fragte ich, da es hier doch um die ominöse Winkelgasse ging. Pass auf! Hagrid nahm einen rosanen Schirm zur Hand, den er anscheinend immer bei sich trug und klopfte nun damit an die alte Mauer des Hinterhofs. , begann ich und verstummte gleich wieder, als die Mauer zu rumoren begann und rumpelnd auseinander fuhr. 

Meine Kinnlade fiel wieder einmal runter. Ein kleines Gässchen, gesäumt von den tollsten Fachwerkhäusern und überall wundersam gekleidete Leute. Hagrid liess mir keine Zeit und bugsierte mich gleich in den ersten Laden, der Madam Malkin`s hiess. 

Ich war so baff, dass ich mich von der Inhaberin, einer kleinen, älteren, forschen Frau einfach auf einen kleinen Stuhl stellen liess, während sie Mass nahm. Hagrid erzählte mir, dass ich für das Schulmaterial nichts zu zahlen bräuchte, da mir von Hogwarts ein Stipendium offeriert wurde. Ich nickte nur abwesend. Nach neunzig Minuten war wir endlich wieder draussen; zwei riesen Taschen im Schlepptau. 

Nächster Halt war Flourish & Botts, wo wir die Bücher kauften. Hagrid musste mich richtiggehend aus dem Laden zerrern, da ich, haltet mich jetzt nicht für langweilig, eine ziemliche Leseratte bin. Hier musste man den Freaks wieder was gut schreiben: Diese Schulbücher waren um Längen interessanter. 

Danach wurde es selbst für mich, da ich mit dieser Welt ja nicht so viel am Hut hatte, spannend. Hagrid meinte verheissungsvoll: Hrm....gehen wir zur Ollivander`s und besorgen dir einen Zauberstab. Ollivander war irgendwie ein komischer Kauz. Gewiss....er war nett, aber trotzdem... Als wir reinkamen, hatte er mich ganz lange angestarrt und ich befürchtete schon, dass er rausfinden könnte, dass ich überhaupt nicht hierher gehörte. Dann wäre ich zwar warscheinlich schnell wieder zu Hause gewesen, aber vielleicht schneller, als mir liebe war......

Jedenfalls brachte Ollivander dann den ersten Zauberstab. Natürlich passierte nichts. Ich war nicht magisch....._leider!, _sagte da eine innere Stimme. Ach was!, wies ich mich zurecht. Dachte ich im Ernst daran zu diesen Freaks zu gehören. Ollivander hatte schon so ziemlich viele Stäbe gebracht und immer gemurmelt. Du bist aber ein schwieriges Mädel! Schliesslich sagte er: So! Noch einen und dann weiss ich nicht mehr weiter.... Er reichte mir einen Stab mit dunklem Mahagoniholz. 

Gerade als ich ihn berührte, liess ich ihn wieder fallen. Er....er hat mich gezwickt!, stotterte ich verwirrt. Ollivander seuftze, dann lachte er. Er verpackte den Zauberstab sorgfältig, während ich immer noch da stand. Schlussendlich dachte ich mir, dass der Stab irgendwie elektrisch geladen gewesen sein musste. 

Wir waren auf dem Rückweg zum Tropfenden Kessel, als Hagrid sagte: Schau ma, da ist Eyelops, das Eulenkaufhaus! Brauchst du vielleicht noch ne Posteule? Da ich nicht geizig oder komisch erscheinen wollte, antwortete ich: Naja...eigentlich schon.... Ah! Ok, lass uns rein gehen! Wow! Eyelops! Das war einfach der Hammer! Ein richtiger Eulenladen. Hagrid schlug mir eine weisse, wunderschöne Schneeeule vor, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf. Auch der Steinkauz, den mir die Verkäuferin anbot, lehnte ich ab. Als wir wieder rauskamen, war ich stolze Besitzerin eines Waldkauzes, den ich Tori getauft hatte. 

Das gibt's doch nicht!, sagte Hagrid neben mir plötzlich und blieb stehen. Dann hob er seine Hand und begann heftig zu winken. , brühlte er. Ein paar Meter entfernt drehte sich jemand um und begann dann auf ihn zu zu rennen. Und ein paar Sekunden später lagen sie sich in den Armen. Jetzt kamen auch noch zwei andere Jugendliche angerannt und es gab ein grosses Hallo. Ich stand etwas bedeppert daneben, da ich ja gar niemand von den dreien kannte, obwohl mir der eine Junge verdächtig bekannt vorkam. Hagrid drehte sich zu mir um. Das ist Jana Tiefenbach, sie ist dieses Jahr Schülerin in Hogwarts und wird mit euch den Abschluss machen. Jana, Ich möchte dir meine besten Freunde vorstellen! Das sind Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter! Hallo Jana!, grüsste Harry. AHH!

So, Fini für heute. Mann bin ich froh, dass ichs endlich eintippen konnte. Ich bin sowieso schon geschlaucht von der Woche, aber naja........

DAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNKEEEEE an die Reviewer!!!! Ihr seid toll!!! *KNUFFT ALLE DOLL*

Achja, Hier noch ne Anmerkung, ich habe geschrieben Jana ist IN Harry Potter gelandet, weil das für uns ja nur als Buch bzw. Welt existiert, sozusagen als Überbegriff. Deshalb....


	4. Der HogwartsExpress

Ïn dem Moment muss ich wirklich saublöd ausgeschaut haben. „Uh, ja, hi!", schaffte ich es nach ein paar Sekunden zu stammeln.  „Hi!", grüssten nun auch Hermine und Ron. „Hört mal....wollen wir nicht zu Totser`s Café und was trinken? Ich wollte schon immer hören, was ihr den Sommer über gemacht habt.", schlug Harry vor. „Okay!" Harry, Ron, Hagrid und Hermine setzte sich Richtung Café in Bewegung. Als er merkte, dass ich nicht folgte, drehte er sich um. „Kommst du auch? Wir wollen doch mehr über dich wissen!", lächelte er. Mein Gesicht helltte sich auf. Ich war hier also doch nicht allen egal. „Klar." 

Kaum, dass wir uns mit den Getränken hingesetzt hatten, fragte Hermine auch schon wissbegierig. „Du? Von wo kommst du denn?" „Luzern, das is in der Schweiz.", antwortete ich vorsichtig. „Wow! Dann musst du ja auf die Drachenberg-Schule gegangen sein..", staunte sie. „Drachenberg?", fragte Ron und Harry gleichzeitig, wofür ich ihnen ziemlich dankbar war. „Die Schule liegt in der Näher von Luzern, ist besonders für seine gute Quidditch Mannschaft und den DADA-Unterricht bekannt..." „Und da bist du hingegangen?", fiel Ron ein. „Ähm, ja."

 „Warst du auch in der Quidditch Mannschaft?" Ich überlegte fieberhaft? Was war wohl Quidditch? Keine Ahnung. Aber warscheinlich musste man das einfach spielen, wenn man magisch veranlagt war. „Ja." „Welche Position?", fragte Harry. „Ich bin Sucher in Gryffindor." „Genau, Sucher, das war ich auch.", antwortete ich, da ich sonst ja überhaupt nichts über Quidditch wusste.

 So ging das Gespräch noch eine Weile weiter, wobei ich aber nicht mehr viel sagte. Trotzdem war es für mich recht nützlich, da ich ein paar sehr informative Dinge erfuhr.

  „Harry, habt ihr auch n` Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel?", fragte Hagrid, als wir zur Kneipe zurück gingen. „Ja, die Dursleys waren froh, dass  sich mich schon nen Tag früher losgeworden sind, ich ja auch.....", meinte Harry und zog ne Grimasse. „Dann können wir ja morgen zusammen zum Zug!", freute sich Hermine.

 Ich hatte mich zwar mit dieser neuen Welt noch nicht komplett angefreundet, aber in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass ich drei unbezahlbare Freunde gefunden hatte.   
Als ich am Abend im kleinen Dachzimmer im Bett lag fiel mir plötzlich ein. Egal wie blöd es eigentlich war, ich musste es einfach tun.

Ich holte mir ein Pergament Blatt vom kleinen Tischen, dass auch im Zimmer stand. Dann zog einen Kuli, ich hatte ja meinen Rucksack dabei, hervor und begann zu schreiben. 

_„Salü Andrea! Ich....nun wie soll ich sagen...Ich fang am besten von Vorne an. Ich kann euch nicht sagen wo ich bin bzw. wie ich hierher gekommen bin und wann ich wieder zurück komme, denn ich weiss es nicht....aber falls ihr euch um mich sorgt, mir geht`s gut... Ich versuche immer einen Weg zurück zu finden. Ihr werdet nicht glauben was mir gleich passiert. Ich vermisse euch, CU Jana. P.S: Ich schreib mal wieder!" _

Ja. Ich fand das konnte man so abschicken.  „Jana! Aufstehen! Wir sind spät dran!", weckte mich Ron am anderen Morgen ungemütlich aus den Federn. „Ok, bin schon da." Ich sprang auf, war in windeseile in meinen Klamotten, packte die Sachen vom Einkauf gestern für die wir noch extra einen Koffer besorgt hatten in der einen und Tori`s Käfig in der anderen Hand, dann hüpfte ich die Treppe runter. 

Als ich auf die belebte Einkaufsstrasse, die Glenfield Road hiess, trat, wurde ich ziemlich seltsam angeguckt. Naja, ehrlich gesagt war mir das jetzt egal... Ich sah, dass wir mit einem Taxi fahren würden. Halleluja! Nach den ganzen kuriosen Sachen von gestern endlich wieder was normales!  

Im Taxi wurde es durch das viele Gepäck und die drei Mitreisenden ziemlich eng, so dass wir uns ziemlich zusammenquetschen mussten. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas auf. „Wo ist den Hagrid?", wandte ich mich an Harry. „Er musste noch los, was geschäftlich erledigen, hat dir aber deine Fahrkarte für den Hogwarts-Express dagelassen. „Hogwarts-Express?" „Der Zug zur Schule!" „Oh..." 

Das Taxi hielt an King`s Cross und wir sprangen raus. „Verdammt, es ist bereits 5 vor 11! Wir müssen uns beeilen!", rief Ron. „Gehen wir!", stimmte Hermine zu und sie rannten los, Harry und ich hintendrein. „Da ist es!", sagte Hermine und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf eine Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10

. „Huh?" „Der Zugang zum Gleis 9 ¾, wo der Hogwarts-Zug steht." Inzwischen war Ron losgelaufen und meine Augen fielen beinahe aus den Angeln, als IN der Mauer verschwand. „Jetzt du!", ermutigte mich Harry. „A-aaber...Ich kann doch nicht...", stotterte ich ängstlich. „Kneiff einfach die Augen zu und renne los!" „Naa gut!" Ich seuftzte. Mann!! Das wurde hier ja immer verrückter.

 Ich dachte noch kurz an meine Familie zu Hause, dann kniff ich die Augen zu und rannte los. `Gleich knall ich dagegen, gleich knall ich dagegen, gleich knall ich dagegen....`, dachte ich immer wieder, aber nichts passierte. Als ich die Augen zögernd wieder öffnete, in der Erwartung etwas total schreckliches vorzufinden war ich überrascht.

 Wir standen nicht mehr in der Abfahrtshalle von King`s Cross! Stattdessen auf einen kleinen Geleise, dass aber dicht bevölkert war und davor ein Zug mit der Aufschrift „Hogwarts-Express". „Wow..." Ich konnte wohl hier nie genug vom Staunen kriegen. „Jana, komm!" Ich sah, wie Ron mir aus einem Fenster zuwinkte, stieg auch ein und setzte mich zu ihm. 

Ein paar Minuten später kamen Harry und Hermine, mit ziemlich ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdrücken des Wegs. „Frettchen Alarm?", fragte Ron knurrend. Hermine nickte und liess sich auf einen Sitz fallen. „Verdammt....", murmelte er. „Ach komm schon! Lass dir doch von dem nicht den Tag verderben!", sagte ich zu Ron, ohne Ahnung zu haben von wem er überhaupt sprach. In diesem Moment ging die Abteiltüre auf. Hatte ich bisher angenommen hier wären alle Menschen passabel bis freundlich, so wurde ich nun eines besseren belehrt: Ich machte Bekanntschaft mit Draco Malfoy......


	5. Wenn der Hut entscheidet

„Ach sieh mal einer an!" Ein Junge mit eisblauen Augen starrte uns feindselig an. „Der Idioten-Treff! Das Wiesel, das Schlammblut und Potter!" In dem Moment bemerkte er mich. „Ah, jetzt haben wir also schon zwei Schlammblüter hier…" 

Bevor Hermine, die gerade etwas sagen wollte, oder Harry den Zauberstab gepackt hatten, sprang ich auf. „Jetzt – hör – mir – mal – gut – zu !" Da ich einen Kopf grösser war, konnte ich ohne weiteres auf ihn hinabsehen. „Wir haben hier wirklich besseres zu tun, als uns mit einer Wasserleiche wie dir abzugeben!", sagte ich und bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte ich ihn aus dem Abteil geschubst, worauf Hermine die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch verschloss. 

Als sie mir dann später erzählten, dass es sich hier um Draco Malfoy gehandelt hätte, lief es mir doch ein wenig kalt den Rücken runter. Vor allem als sie mir von diesen Death - Eaters erzählten. Ich meine, klar, Harry Potter war für mich immer noch eine Art Fantasiewelt, aber hier erschien doch alles so unheimlich real. 

Naja, jedenfalls spielten wir dann für den Rest der Fahrt ein Kartenspiel, dass „Snape explodiert" hiess, was ich besonders lustig fand, da am Ende des Spiel immer eine kleine Figur, Ron sagte es handle sich um einen Lehrer aus Hogwarts, explodierte. Ich versuchte auch noch so viel wie möglich über das ganze Drum und Dran rauszukriegen, musste aber vorsichtig sein, so dass meine Freunde nichts merkten.

 Mir erschien es wie eine Minute, da rief draussen jemand: „Umhänge anziehen! Wir erreichen Hogsmead in 5 Minuten!" Wir schlüpften in unsere Sachen und sobald der Zug hielt, strömten wir mit den anderen Schülern von Bord. 

Ich versuchte gerade mich im Gedränge ein wenig zurecht zu finden, da rief Harry: „Hey Hagrid!" Ich drehte mich um und sah gerade noch, wie der Riese uns zuwinkte bevor ich in eine schwarze Kutsche geschoben wurde. „Was..", begann ich, doch bevor ich zu Ende sprechen konnte fuhr das Gefährt los – OHNE Pferde! Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter. (Anm. Autorin: Armes Mädel J Jetzt muss ich doch mal zum Orthopäden…so viel Kinnklappern kann doch net gesund sein… *lol*) Wie war das nur möglich? „Magie." War die simple Antwort. 

Nachdem ich mich schliesslich dran gewöhnt hatte, setzte ich mich auf die Bank und schloss die Augen. Mann! Was für ein Tag! Ich war wirklich todmüde und war gerade am einnicken, als Hermine mich wach rüttelte. „Wir sind da – Hogwarts!", sagte sie beinahe ehrfürchtig. 

Ich schreckte auf, denn immerhin gings hier um DAS berühmte Hogwarts. Jetzt hätte ich dann endlich den wirklich handfesten Beweis, dass hier was ganz schön seltsam lief. Ich stolperte mit ein paar Anderen aus der Kutsche, hob den Kopf und – es verschlug mir den Atem! Hogwarts! Verdammt, ich konnte es nicht glauben! Ich stand wahrhaftig vor den Toren von Hogwarts! Doch meine Freunde liessen mir keine Zeit mich satt zu sehen, sie zogen mich mit in die Eingangshalle.

 Wir wollten unseren Weg gerade fortsetzen, da wurden wir von der Seite angesprochen. „Miss Tiefenbach?" Eine ältere Frau mit auffallend spitzigem Hut stand vor uns. „Guten Abend Professor McGonagall!", grüssten Harry, Hermine und Ron brav. „Guten Abend!", grüsste die Professorin zurück. „

Ab hier werde ich unsere neue Schülerin übernehmen, gehen sie doch schon mal in die grosse Halle, ja?" „Okay." Die Drei wandten sich ab. „Hey!", rief ich ihnen da nach, worauf sie sich noch mal umdrehten. „Ja?" „Sehen, uhm, sehen wir uns später noch?" „Klar!" Sie winkten und betraten die grosse Halle. „Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden..", sagte Professor McGonagall. Sie führte mich in einen kleinen Raum neben der grossen Halle, wo bereits etwa 30 andere Kinder rumstanden. Aber Oh gott! Das waren alles Erstklässler!

 „Sie werden mir nun in die Halle folgen, wo sie ich sie der Reihe nach aufrufen werde. Sie werden sich den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der sie in eins der 4 Häuser einteilen wird…", befahl die Professorin. „Folgen sie mir!" Sie stiess eine andere Türe auf, die direkt in die grosse Halle führte. Ich versuchte mich so gut es ging unter die Kiddies zu mischen, was aber gar nicht so einfach war, da ich natürlich viel grösser war. 

Minerva McGonagall führte uns durch den ganzen Saal bis vor den Lehrertisch, wo auf einem kleinen Stuhl ein abgewetzter Hut stand. Sie entrollte ein Pergament und rief: „ Ascius Ashley!" Ein Mädchen mit langem roten Haar stolperte schüchtern nach vorne und bekam den Hut auf. Jetzt war ich gespannt, was passieren würde. Es dauerte eine Weile. Und plötzlich, ich konnte meinen Augen kaum glauben, öffnete sich im Hut eine Krempe und eine tiefe Stimme rief: „Hufflepuff!" 

So ging es die ganze Reihe durch, bis nur noch ich da war, was mir ziemlich unangenehm war. „Und nun…" Ein Zauberer, anscheinend musste es Professor Dumbledore sein, erhob sich. „Möchten wir speziell eine neue Schülerin begrüssen. Sie kommt aus der Schweiz, wo sie auf die bekannte Drachenberg-Schule ging und nun wird sie hier in Hogwarts mit euch den Abschluss machen." 

Darauf rief McGonagall: „Tiefenbach, Jana!" Mit meinen Beinen, die inzwischen nicht mehr als Pudding waren, stakste ich nach vorne. Nervös setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl und zog mir den Hut über, der sogleich über meine Augen rutschte. Wenn mein Betrug nun auffliegen würde? 

„Ahh…", sagte da die Stimme des Hutes in meinem Kopf. „Du bist ein schwieriger Fall…" Ich zuckte zusammen. „Wo soll ich dich nur hinstecken….hmm…Slytherin?" „Gott! Bloss nicht!", rief ich leise. Im selben Haus wie Malfoy! Das wäre eine Katastrophe! „Du bist sehr listig…oder ich könnte dich auch nach Gryffindor stecken…" „Mach schon..", forderte ich nun ungeduldig. „Wie du willst………meine Entscheidung lautet…" Ich hielt den Atem an und kreutzte die Finger. „RAVENCLAW!!!"

Jaa, hier ist fertig für heute. Ich finde dieses Kapitel nicht so gut, aber das liegt warscheinlich daran das ich es neu schreiben musste, das Alte gefiel mir besser….

Achja, um Halefas Frage noch zu beantworten: Ob ich Harry Potter hasse? Hier muss ich zugeben: Hab ich mal! Ich wollte überhaupt nichts von diesem kindischen Zeugs, wie ich es nannte, wissen und hab jeden angemotzt der mir eins der Bücher schenken wollte. Als der Film dann ins Kino kam, hab ich gedacht…nun gut…bevor ich ihn sehe, will ich zuerst mal wenigstens eins der Bücher lesen sozusagen zum Vergleich. Ich hab mir dann eins von meiner Kollegin ausgeliehen. Resultat: In 3 Tagen hatte ich alle 4 Bücher durch und litt an enormer Müdigkeit, dreimal darfste raten warum… ;)

P.S: BITTE REVIEWT!!! 

Und vielen, vielen, obermegamässigen Dank an alle die`s schon getan haben. Ihr wisst gar nicht was mir das bedeutet. WEITER SO!!! *abknuddl*


	6. Ravenclaw

„Uff!" Ich hörte mich erleichtert aufseufzen. Ravenclaw! Das klang schon mal nicht schlecht, auch wenn ich natürlich viel lieber nach Gryffindor gegangen wäre. Ich setzte mich an einen freien Platz am Ravenclawtisch.

 „Na hoffentlich taugst du auch was!", wurde ich da angesprochen. Ich drehte mich um und sah wie ein Mädchen mit dunkelroten Haaren mich abschätzig musterte. „Wir wollen dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen und wehe du funkst uns dazwischen!", fuhr sie hochnäsig fort. Normalerweise bin ich nicht die Person, die sofort zurückschlägt und die guten Antworten fallen mir immer viel zu spät ein, aber nun konterte ich sofort. „Keine Sorge! Werde mir absolut grösste Mühe geben, versprochen!", schleimte ich und lächelte sie zuckersüss an. 

Das Mädchen starrte mich ein paar Sekunden mit offenem Mund an, schüttelte dann empört den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Na, da hast du dir ja aber ne nette Freundin gesucht…", meinte das Mädchen zu meiner Linken. „Ich bin Padma Patil!", stellte sie sich vor. „Jana Tiefenbach. Aber was ist denn jetzt mit dem Mädchen…" 

„Ach, das ist Alexandra Danesfield, die Vertrauensschülerin von Ravenclaw. Also wenn du mich fragst ich weiss ja echt nicht warum die das geworden ist, da gäbe es viel bessere Leute für diesen Posten…Sie kann ziemlich zickig sein und denkt sie ist die beste Hexe vom ganzen Haus…nicht das sie schlecht wäre, im Gegenteil, aber sie …naja…du weißt schon…", erzählte Padma leise. 

„So, so…" Ich nickte mit dem Kopf und wollte sie gerade fragen, was ein Vertrauensschüler den genau sei, da erhob sich Albus Dumbledore und klatschte in die Hände. „Nun, meine Schüler und Schülerinnen, da wir alle wieder vollzählig versammelt sind, möchte ich mich kurzfassen….Ich sage deshalb nur: Quietsch, Knall, und lasst das Essen beginnen…"

 Er klatschte wieder und plötzlich füllten sich die Tische mit den köstlichsten Speisen. ESSEN ICH KOMME!!! HIIIAAA!!! Wehe der dem mir meine Sachen wegschnappen wollte! Ich lud mir eine ordentlich Portion von fast allem was in meiner Reichweite war auf den Teller, denn zu Hause gabs selten solches Essen und zudem war ich auch seeehr hungrig. Nachdem ich endlich fertig war und mein Bauch beinahe explodierte, lehnte ich mich zurück. Ah! Das hatte gut getan! Ich liess meinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen und versuchte Harry, Hermine oder Ron zu finden, aber bei dieser Grösse war das natürlich unmöglich. 

Schliesslich blieb mein Blick am Lehrertisch hängen und ich fragte Padma nach den einzelnen Lehrern. Aha! Die Frau mit dem dunkelroten Umhang war also Septima Sinistra, die Hauslehrerin von meinem Haus, gleich daneben sass Professor Sprout, die Lehrerin von Hufflepuff. Es folgten die Professoren Binns, McGonagall, Vector, Hagrid, den ich ja schon kannte usw. Schliesslich blieb mein Blick an 2 Lehrern hängen, die ganz am Ende der Tafel sassen. „Du?" Ich stupste Padma an. „Wer sind denn die da?"

 „Ach der ein, der gleich neben Vector ist Professor Lupin. Er unterrichtet Defense against Dark Arts. Er war schon mal hier vor 3 Jahren, aber dann musste er wegen irgenwas gehen, aber das hab ich jetzt vergessen…" Ich nahm Lupin genauer unter die Lupe. Obwohl er noch ziemlich jung sein musste, zeigten sich in seinen Augen ein enormes Mass an Erfahrung. Sie strahlten aber auch eine gewisse Traurigkeit aus, wie wenn er schon sehr viel Leid miterlebt hätte. 

„Der Andere, das ist der schreckliche Professor Snape!", fuhr Padma inzwischen fort. Mein Blick schweifte zum letzten Lehrer. Aha! Das war also der berühmte Professor Snape. Na gute Nacht! Wie der schon aussah! Und was mir dann meine Kumpels noch erzählt hatten, war wirklich nicht gerade mitreissend. In dem Moment sah er auf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Autsch! Augen so kalt wie Eis, nichts, gar nichts konnte man in seinem Blick lesen. Schnell wandte ich meinen Blick ab. 

  
Als auch Padma fertig gegessen hatte, bot sie an, mit mir hoch zu kommen und mir den Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw zu zeigen. Ich nahm das Angebot freudig an, denn die andere Möglichkeit hätte Alexandra Danesfield geheissen und auf die hatte ich absolut keine Lust. 

Zuerst gingen wir einen langen Gang entlang, der in den Osten von Hogwarts führte, dann eine grosse Treppe hoch, wieder ein Gang. „Hier ist es!" Bis wir vor einem Gemälde stehen blieben. Auf dem Bild war eine älter Frau mit silbrigweissem Haar zu sehen. „Und?", fragte ich ungeduldig und neugierig. 

„Pass auf!", sagte Padma nur und ich biss mir beinahe auf die Zunge, als sich die Frau im Gemälde bewegte und „Passwort?", fragte. „Alraunen.", antwortete Padma und sagte zu mir, ich solle mir das merken. Und meine Zunge hätte fast noch weiterleiden müssen, als das Porträt zur Seite klappte und in der Wand ein kleiner Durchgang erschien.  

Wir traten hindurch. „Wow!", staunte ich. So sah also ein Gemeinschaftsraum aus: überall mit Mahagoni vertäfelt, gemütliche in blauen Samt gefasste Sessel. Tische zum Aufgaben machen, eine riesen Bibliothek und im grossen Kamin prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer. 

„Ja.", lachte Padma. „Wir sind ziemlich stolz auf unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, aber komm nun! Ich will dir den Schlafsaal zeigen." Wir durchquerten den Raum und begannen eine kleine, enge Wendeltreppe hoch zu steigen. Padma erklärte mir, dass die 7. Klässler ihr Zimmer ganz zuoberst hätten. Na toll, also gings noch eine Weile treppauf! 

Dann öffnete sie eine Holztür und wir betraten einen grossen Raum in dem etwa 10 Betten standen. „Deins ist das da!", meinte Padma und deutete auf das Bett welches gleich beim Fenster stand. Wir plauderten noch eine Weile, bis wir beide zu müde wurden und beschlossen ins Bett zu gehen. Naja, mir sollte es recht sein, der Tag war lange genug gewesen…. 

Aber bevor ich mich in das beinahe göttliche Himmelbett legte, hatte ich noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich zog meinen Schreibblock aus meinem Rucksack, der zum Glück schon neben dem Bett stand, nahm den Kuli zur Hand und begann zu schreiben. 

_„Hey Andrea!",begann ich. __„Alles paletti bei euch drüben? Wie versprochen kommt hier mein zweiter Brief… Ich weiss wirklich nicht wie ich erklären soll, was mir gerade passiert, denn wenn ich es tun würde, würdet ihr mich geradewegs in die Klapse stecken… Es ist so verrückt hier, ich kann es selbst noch nicht glauben!!! Deshalb frag ja nicht! Aber mir geht's eigentlich sehr gut, ausser dass ich euch natürlich vermisse. Ja, auch dich Andrea, trotz das du eine kleine, chaotische Nervensäge bist!!!_

_Wenn du zurück schreiben willst, sag Mom bitte nichts davon, binde diesem Kauz eine Antwort ans Bein. Er wird sie mir sofort zustellen._

_Mann, das ist verrückt, ne??? Yours, Jana P.S.: Von mir aus kannst du ja schon mal die Männer in den weissen Jacken benachrichtigen… ;)"_


	7. Der 1 Tag Aller Anfang ist schwer

„Jana! Komm schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen!" Ich spürte wie mich jemand wach rüttelte. „Hrmm?", grummelte ich missmutig und blinzelte. Ich mochte es nicht gerade wenn man mich einfach so aus dem Bett zerrte.

 „Wir müssen aufstehen! Frühstück!" Frühstück?! Hatte hier jemand…? Ich schlug die Augen auf. „Na endlich!", meinte Padma. „Zieh dich schnell an! Oder willst du etwa mit leerem Magen zum Unterricht…" „Keinesfalls!" In windeseile war ich in meinen Umhang geschlüpft und wir machten uns auf den Weg zur grossen Halle, das Unterrichtszeug bereits im Schlepptau, da die Zeit nicht mehr gerreicht hätte, um noch mal in den Ravenclawturm zurück zu kehren. 

Gerade als ich herzhaft in ein Buttertoast, ja das hatten die hier, welch ein Wunder, beissen wollte, lief Alexandra Danesfield am Tisch entlang und verteilte die Stundenpläne. Mir knallte sie ihn eher ärgerlich vor die Nase, was vielleicht noch leicht untertrieben ist.

 „Ach Gott, ne!", rief Padma neben mir aus. „Was denn?", fragte ich gemütlich, denn wenn ich es wirklich mal geschafft hatte am Morgen früh auf zu stehen, brachte mich so leicht nichts mehr aus der Ruhe. „Wir haben heute Snape!", informierte mich meine Freundin knapp. „Oh…" Na dass war dann doch eine schlechte Nachricht, obwohl ich ihn noch gar nicht kannte.

 Ich sah den restlichen Stundenplan an. Heute hätten wir zuerst Kräuterkunde, dann wie Padma gesagt hatte Snape, danach wäre das Mittagessen an der Reihe, dann Astrologie bei Professor Sinistra und zum Schluss noch DADA bei Professor Lupin, worauf ich mich am meisten freute, denn DADA würden wir mit den Gryffindors zusammen haben. 

Nachdem wir fertiggegessen hatten, mussten wir uns auch schon auf den Weg machen und erreichten den Kräutergarten von Professor Sprout gerade noch rechzeitig. Das Gewächshaus unterschied sich auf den ersten Blick nicht sonderlich von einem _normalen , aber wenn man es genau betrachtete, gab es schon die eine oder andere…ähm…seltsamere Pflanze._

 Aber zum Glück kam ich 1. nicht viel dran und 2. war Kräuterkunde nicht sooo schwierig, obwohl ich mir vornehmen musste ein Buch aus der Bibliothek auszuleihen. Nach einer kurzen Pause kam dann der schlimmste Teil des Tages: Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape. Padma und ich waren die ersten, die da waren und so konnten wir uns zum Glück gleich einen Platz hinten bei der Türe sichern. 

Padma erzählte mir, dass sie froh wäre, das wir mit den Hufflepuffs zusammen hätten und nicht mit den Slytherins, denn die würde Snape immer bevorzugen. Na toll! Ein parteiischer Lehrer! Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Es konnte. 

Plötzlich flog die Türe auf und eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt betrat den Kerker. Er drehte sich um und sprach uns mit kalter Stimme an: „Leider wieder ein neues Jahr mit euch, da unter euch ja offensichtlich keine brauchbaren Leute sind…" Hier nahm er vor allem die Hufflepuffs unter die Lupe, von denen es immer hiess, sie wären das Idioten-Haus, was aber gar nicht stimmte. 

Ich hoffte schon er hätte mich nicht bemerkt, da wandte er sich mir zu. „Ah!", sagte er spöttisch. „Unsere neue Super-Schülerin! Na, Miss Tiefenbach, dann wollen wir sie doch gleich mal testen…"

 Ich schluckte und rutschte nervös auf meinem Stuhl hin und her. „Was erhält man, wenn man Alpenrosen und Enziane mit Alraunen zu einem Sud zusammen braut?", wollte er wissen. Ich tat als ob ich überlegen würde, dann sagte ich: „Tut mir Leid, Professor. Keine Ahnung.." 

„Ha! Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht….es gäbe einen sehr starken Unsichtbarkeitstrank…nun gut…2. Chance… was ergeben Mondscheinveilchen und Distelblüten für einen Trank…" Ich überlegte angestrengt, was natürlich nichts nutzte, da ich die Antwort gar nicht wissen konnte! Naja, ich antwortete, das gleiche wie zur ersten Frage. 

Snape schüttelte spöttisch-belustigt den Kopf. „Aaber, aber Miss Tiefenbach! Und sie wollen hier den Abschluss machen? Wollen sie nicht lieber zurück in die Schweiz, dort sind sie bestimmt besser aufgehoben…" Seine Stimme triefte nur so von Gemeinheit und ich wollte gerade zurückschlagen, da ich mir punkto Ungerechtigkeiten seitens Lehrern nie etwas habe gefallen lassen, da stupste mich Padma an. „Vergiss es.", flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur ich es hören konnte.

 Als wir zum Mittagessen gingen schärfte sie mir ein, dass ich mich auf keinen Fall, auch wenn es um Leben und Tod ginge, mit Snape anlegen sollte. Er hätte ausserdem jedes Jahr so seine Auserwählten, auf die er es immer abgesehen hätte. Bei Gryffindor sei das zum Beispiel ein gewisser Neville Longbottom. Juhee! Ich durfte mich nun also von meinem absoluten Lieblingsprofessor quälen lassen, toll!!  

Immerhin heiterte mich das Mittagessen etwas auf ;) . Gut gestärkt gingen wir danach in den Ostturm, wo der Astrologieunterricht stattfand. Das war ziemlich einfach für mich da ich mich schon immer für Planeten und so interessiert hatte und zudem gab`s das ja auch in _unserer Welt. Trotzdem gab es einige knifflige Fragen, da ich ja hier schon in der Abschlussklasse war. Notiz: auch ein Buch aus der Bibliothek ausleihen._

 Es gab wieder eine grosse Pause und wir latschten vor dem DADA-Zimmer rum. „Hey Jana!", rief da plötzlich jemand. Ich wirbelte rum. „Ah! Ihr seid`s!", grüsste ich Harry, Hermine und Ron fröhlich. „Hab gehört ihr hattet Snape am Morgen…war`s schlimm?", wollte Harry mitleidig wissen. „Du kannst dir gar nich vorstellen…", meinte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

 „Oh, naja. Jetzt haben wir ja DADA bei Remus Lupin, der ist um Längen besser.." „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Gut, was gibt's denn schlimmeres als Snape, aber trotzdem…" „Nee, wir hatten Lupin schon mal, der ist echt in Ordnung..", stimmte Ron zu, während wir zu Fünft das Zimmer betraten.

 Zusammen setzten wir uns in die erste Reihe, wo ich zuerst nicht hinwollte, da ich nicht gerne so ausgestellt sass, aber ich musste mich dann wohl oder übel beugen.

  
Ich kritzelte gerade mit meiner Feder kleine Figuren in mein Heft, da ging die Tür auf und Professor Lupin kam rein. Vertieft wie ich war, bemerkte ich nichts und zeichnete ungeniert weiter. Erst als er direkt  vor meinem Pult stand und sein Schatten auf mein Heft fiel, blickte ich auf. Er blickte mich freundlich an. „Nun..Ich möchte gerne mit dem Unterricht beginnen…" „Ähm ja klar…", stotterte ich und liess meine Feder sinken. „Tschuldigung!"

Er drehte sich umd und ging auf das Lehrerpult zu. Padma und Hermine neben mir begannen zu kichern. „Aaaach…haltet doch die Klappe…", meinte ich säuerlich und drehte mich schmollend weg. „Nun, bevor ich den Stoffplan erläutere, möchte ich zuerst unsere neue Schülerin wilkommen heissen, Miss Tiefenbach, erzählen sie uns doch mal….was für magische Kreaturen gibt es in der Nähe ihrer Schule….?"


	8. Lügen hoch zwei

WAS?! Der wollte doch nicht…? Doch, genau das. Als ich sah, wie alle mich erwartungsvoll anblickten, musste ich mir wohl oder übel eine Antwort zurecht basteln. Hmmm….genau! Wie war doch noch dieser Name der Schule?....Drachenberg! „…Ähm, also…Drachen..", begann ich und fügte vorsichtig an: „…die gab es früher viel dort und …" Was gab`s da noch? Hey! Genau! Das war die Lösung! 

„…Erdmännchen, Sandmännchen, Beghexen, das Trutzi, der Böög (Berggeist), Trolle natürlich, uh Wassergeister, und Schneemänchen, wobei auch schon mal, ähm, das Gerücht von einer Art Yeti existierte….." Ich begann sämtliche Sagengestalten herunter zu leiern, die mir aus dem Sagenbuch unseres Heimatortes in Erinnerung geblieben waren. 

Als ich geendet hatte, meinte Professor Lupin einfach nur : „Sehr gut. 5 Punkte für Ravenclaw!" Ich kanns nicht glauben! Er hat mich echt gelobt! Mich! Wo ich doch gar nicht hierher gehöre… Das mit den Punkten kapierte ich zwar noch nicht ganz, aber Harry erklärte mir dann die ganze Geschichte mit dem Punktesammeln und dem Haus-Pokal. Währendessen erläuterte unser Professor den Plan, mit was er anfangen wollte.

 „Also, morgen werden wir uns nochmal genauer mit den Werwölfen beschäftigen, dann werden wir uns den Vampieren zu wenden und schliesslich der wichtigste Teil an Defense agains Dark Arts überhaupt…" Ich sah, wie Harry`s Miene sich verdüsterte und dachte nach. Hatte Andrea nicht mal was davon erzählt…hm…da war doch was mit seinen Eltern und diesem Typen, der sie umgebracht hatte. In dem Moment, obwohl er ja eigentlich _nur _eine Buchfigur war, tat er mir verdammt leid.  

Aber während Professor Lupin vorne noch über dies und das schwafelte, träumte ich so ziemlich vor mich hin. (Vielleicht hätte ich auch genauer zu gehört, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was zur Hölle ein Grindeloh genau ist…) Dieser Unterricht war hier ja sooo viel interessanter, als bei uns… Als die Stunde zu Ende war und wir erleichtert zusammenpackten, sprach er mich an.

 „Miss Tiefenbach? Könnten sie vielleicht noch einen Moment bleiben?" Ich sah etwas nervös zu meinen Freunden, die das anscheinend falsch interpretierten. „Keine Sorge. Ich warte vor der grossen Halle auf dich, ja?", versprach Padma. „Ok, na dann…" Ich versuchte so etwas wie ein Lächeln, was allerdings kläglich misslang. „Also, was wollten sie?" Ich wandte mich an Lupin. Wenn man nichts zu verlieren hat, ist Angriff die beste Verteidigung… 

„Ich hätte gerne gewusst, was sie in Drachenberg bis anhin in der Verteidigung gemacht haben?" „Nun, wir haben da allerhand behandelt, schliesslich haben wir ja auch den Ruf von sehr gutem DADA-Unterricht inne…", antwortete ich ausweichend. „Ja?" „Nun, wenn sie mich fragen würden, wo man was machen müsste, würde ich das selbstverständlich wissen, aber so… am besten Fragen sie in Drachenberg selbst nach..dort gibt man ihnen bestimmt gerne Auskunft…", log ich das Blaue vom Himmel herunter. „So, so…" Lupin sah mich etwas misstrauisch an. Ich kreutzte die Finger hinter dem Rücken und schickte ein Stossgebet zum Himmel. Lupin musterte mich immer noch, seine braunen Augen schienen einfach durch alles zu sehen….auch durch meine Lüge?

 „Na, dann…", sagte er schliesslich. „Können sie jetzt zum Abendessen, sonst kriegen sie ja nichts mehr…" „Okay, uhm, dann auf Wiedersehen, Professor Lupin." „Guten Abend, Miss Tiefenbach!" So schnell ich konnte trat ich den Rückzug an. Ai, das war ja grad nochmal gut gegangen… „Jana! Wo warst du denn so lange`?", rief Padma schon von weitem, als ich in die grosse Halle einbog. „Aaach…" Ich winkte ab. „Lupin wollte einfach noch dies und das wissen, aber jetzt hab ich HUNGER!", knurrte ich, als wir nebeneinander in die Halle traten und zu unserem Tisch gingen. 

Das Abendessen war wie gestern geradezu deliziös (*lol*) und ich schlug natürlich kräftig zu. Als das Essen fertig war und ein paar Schüler schon gingen um schlafen zu gehen, kamen Harry, Hermine und Ron an  unseren Tisch und luden uns zu einer Partie Zauberschach ein. Zauberschach? Nie gehört! Zum Glück schien das unserem Schach beinahe identisch zu sein, nur das sich die Figuren wenn sie besiegt wurden von der anderen kaputt geschlagen wurden, was dem ganzen eine seeehr unterhaltende Note gab.

Als ich aber bereits zum dritten Mal in Folge verlor, verging mir irgendwie die Lust an dem Ganzen… Ich würde erst wieder spielen, wenn ich genug geübt hatte! Ich stand auf und verabschiedete mich von meinen Freunden und machte mich danach auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, die ich ohne grössere (Naja…*verlegen mit der schulter zuck*) Umwege, fand. Ich begann durch die Regale zu streifen und hatte bald gefunden, was ich brauchte. Ein Grundbuch über Zaubern im Allgemeinen, über Kräuterkunde, über Zaubertränke (obwohl ich mich hier seeehr lange überwinden musste, es zu nehmen..), über Verwandlungen und Astrologie. 

Ich schleppte die Bücher Richtung Ausleihe und wollte gerade Madam Prince fragen, wie ich die mitnehmen konnte, als ein mir sehr bekannter Lehrer den Raum betrat. „Oh, äh, uhm, hi Professor Lupin..", grüsste ich verlegen und versuchte den Bücherstapel irgendwo zu verstecken, was natürlich misslang, da es ja etwas mehr als 1 Buch war…. „Guten Abend Miss Tiefenbach…", grüsste er höflich. „So spät noch in der Bibliothek..?" „Ähm, ja. Ich…Madam Prince…uh..sie hat gesagt, dass…dass ich diese Bücher hier noch versorgen soll….ein…ein paar Erstklässler müssen sie liegengelassen haben…" Mann! Lügen wurde so langsam fast eine Weltmeisterdisziplin für mich! Lupin sah mich noch einen Moment an, dann sagte er: „Na, dann…Ich will sie nicht aufhalten, denn auch ich habe noch Sachen zu erledigen…Gute Nacht!" „`Nacht!" Ich sah ihm nach….Sobald er hinter dem ersten Bücherregal verschwunden war, rannte ich zur Ausleihe und knallte die Bücher auf den Tisch. 

Die Bibliothekarin reagierte zunächst etwas aufmüpfig, lieh mir dann die Sachen aber ohne zu motzen aus. Uff! Das wär mal geschaff!`, dachte ich erleichtert, als ich mich im Ravenclawturm aufs Bett fallen liess. Ich schob die Bücher unters Bett, sodass niemand sie sah und zog mir dann ein behelfsmässiges Nachthemd über. Als ich unter der Decke lag und an den kobaltblauen  Baldachin hoch sah, musste ich lächeln….wurde diese Welt langsam etwas normaler oder begann ich etwa genauso crazy zu werden, wie die Freaks hier?

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!! Und hier möchte ich speziell noch den Reviewern danken!!! Ihr seid wirklich ganz suupa!!! DANKE FÜR EURE UNTERSTÜTZUNG!!!


	9. Fachchinesisch und andere Sachen

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich schon sehr früh auf. Nachdem ich in meine Klamotten geschlüpft war, warf ich mich mit einem Buch (Das leider "Magie für den Anfänger" hiess, wie ich ungerne eingestehe) aufs Bett und begann zu lesen. Trotzdem, dass es hier praktisch ein Buch für Grundschüler sein musste, erhielt ich eine Fülle von Informationen draus und arbeitete mich dementsprechend auch schnell vorwärts.  
  
Doch dann wachte Padma auf und ich schob das Buch schnell wieder unter`s Bett. "Morgen Jana.", nuschelte sie. "Morgen. Lass uns zum Frühstück gehen." "Oh mann.." Sie kämpfte sich verschlafen aus dem Bett. "Seit wann bist du denn ne Frühaufsteherin." Sie gähnte ausgiebig und zog sich dann an. Wir packten unsere Schulsachen und machten uns dann auf den Weg zur grossen Halle, wo die ersten Schüler gerade eintrafen. Ich sah Harry, Ron und Hermine, die ihr Frühstück halb über einem Buch hängend ass und winkte ihnen zu. Ich würde sie am Nachmittag in der letzten Stunde bei Lupin sehen.  
  
Wir setzten uns an den Ravenclaw Tisch und ich schlug ausgiebig zu. Gerade als ich in ein köstliches Croissant beissen wollte, bemerkte Padma neben mir:"Die Post kommt!" Ich sah verwundert auf. Doch da kamen schon zig Eulen zum Dachfenster reingeflattert. "Tori!", rief ich plötzlich, als ich meinen Briefüberbringer erkannte. "Hierher!" Ich winkte heftig. Padma lachte. "Aber Jana! Er weiss doch dass er zu dir muss!" Tat er das? Na toll! Ich liess hochrot meine Arme sinken.  
  
Tori drehte eine elegante Kurve und landete zielgenau vor mir und liess einen Brief fallen, bevor er wieder abhob und durch dasselbe Fenster verschwand, durch das er hereingekommen war. Ich öffnete den Brief hastig. Er musste von Andrea sein. Kaum zu glauben, dass es wirklich passierte, dass ich so ungemein auf einen Brief von der kleinen Nervensäge brannte! Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und zog den Brief aus dem Umschlag.  
  
"Hey Jana! Wo bist du nur? Naja, wo soll ich anfangen. Hier steht im Moment alles komplett auf dem Kopf. Mom ist ziemlich ausgeflippt als du weg warst und hat gleich die Polizei und alles möglich angerufen, aber nachdem du ne Weile nich auffindbar warst, haben die wohl aufgehört zu suchen. Ich hab ihr den Brief gezeigt (Tori hat sie nicht zu Gesicht bekommen), was sie unglaublicherweise etwas beruhigt hat. Schreib deshalb mal wieder, aber auch weil es scheint, dass du im Moment ein riesiges Abenteuer erlebst! Andrea P.S: Das mit dem Waldkauz erweckt den Anschein, als ob du ne Figur aus HP wärst! HAHAHAHAHA! *g*"  
  
Ich liess den Brief kopfschüttelnd sinken. Ich fand das gar nicht so lustig wie meine Schwester. Aber mit dem Abenteuer hatte sie recht. Speziell in der nächsten Stunde. Denn da stand Arithmatik auf dem Stundenplan. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich mich dort in eine der hinteren Reihen verkriechen konnte, denn nicht einmal der Titel des Fachs gab mir den geringsten Hinweis, was dort gemacht wurde. Danach blieb uns nicht viel Zeit und wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Professor Vectors raum. Unglücklicherweise waren alle hinteren Plätze besetzt und ich musste mich mit einem Streber-Sitz begnügen.  
  
"Herzlich Wilkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr!" Ein ältlerer Mann schritt in den Raum und sah sich freundlich um. "Ich möchte sehen, ob ihr über eure Ferien nicht alles vergessen habt, was wir behandelt haben." Aha! Dieser Typ gehörte anscheinend in die Kategorie "Nett, aber streng", hoffentlich nicht zu streng. Wobei. Wenn man ihn mit Snape verglich, war der hier ja der 7. Himmel. "Tiefenbach Jana!" Ich schreckte aus meinen Träumereien hoch, "Ähm, ja?", meldete ich mich vorsichtig. "Würden sie bitte an die Tafel gehen und die dortige Aufgabe lösen?" "Ich.?", fragte ich ängstlich. "Ich glaube kaum, dass es hier einen Namens-Zwilling gibt.", warf er leicht sarkastisch ein und Padma neben mir kicherte. "Natürlich, Professor Vector."  
  
Ich stand auf und ging langsam zu der Tafel an der anscheinend reinstes Fachchinesisch stand. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was diese Zahlen und Buchstaben bedeuteten. "Bitte beeilen sie sich. Ich möchte nicht die ganze Unterrichtszeit mit dieser Aufgabe vergeuden." Ich schluckte und schloss nervös die Augen. Wenn dieses Formelnwirwarr doch nur einen Sinn ergeben würde! Ich atmete tief durch. `schreib irgendwas, das ist besser als nichts!`, fuhr mich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf an. `Ja, ja, ja! Ich bin ja schon dabei!`, dachte ich verärgert und setzte die Kreide an. Zuerst zog ich sie nur langsam und zögerlich über die Schiefertafel, als aber kein Einwand von hinten kam, gewann ich an mehr selbstsicherheit.  
  
Pah! So schwierig war das gar nicht. Wenn man ein bisschen Ahnung von Codierung und Mathematik hatte, war das hier ein Klacks! Schliesslich legte ich die Kreide weg und setzte mich hin. "Sehr gut Miss Tiefenbach!", hörte ich die Stimme erstaunte Stimme von Professor Vector. Na Opa!? Hättest wohl nicht gedacht, dass das Mädel hier so gut ist! Ha! Reingelegt! Ein stolzes Lächeln im Gesicht, stand ich am Ende der Stunde auf. Padma rannte mir hinterher. "Mensch Jana! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Arithmatik Genie bist! Bei Vector kommen sonst alle nur mit viel Anstrengung mit!" "Ach, man kann was man kann.", erwiderte ich cool und schlug den Weg zur grossen Halle ein. Ausnahmsweise begnügte ich mich beim Mittagessen mal mit einer normalen Portion. Uff. Noch DADA am Nachmittag und wir wären fertig. Ich liess mich dann eher müde in die vorderste Bankreihe von Lupin`s Zimmer sinken. Die Aritmathik hatte mir ganz schön auf den Kopf geschlagen.  
  
"Guten Nachmittag!" Beschwingt betrat Remus Lupin das Klassenzimmer, während die Schüler nur eine etwas müde Begrüssung zurück murmelten "Heute werden wir uns mit Mondlichtschatten beschäftigen.eine äusserst tückische Art die sich von einem uralten Dämonengeschlecht abgespalten hat." Ich gab mir äusserste Mühe zuzuhören, aber irgendwann versank ich in meinen Tagträumen, das Gelaber von Lupin nur noch entfernt wahrnehmend. 


End file.
